One Wild Night
by Bee1982
Summary: At the roll of the dice, Edward wins what he has been dreaming of for the last two years. A night with his mob boss's son's girlfriend, sexy pole dancer Isabella Swan. Just what will happen in one night full of passion and lust?
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Series and character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24**

* * *

** This story is for fandom4lls. Please visit my profile page to donate and get this story plus many others.**

**TEASER!**

**One Wild Night**

**By Bee1982**

**EPOV**

I stood, slowly inhaling the last of my cigarette. I didn't like to be kept waiting, and Alec knew it.

"Sorry, Man," Alec smirked, finally walking out of his house, buttoning up his trousers. "Isabella is a little demanding today." The lucky fucker; Alec had the most desirable female in the nightclub. Breaking Dawn was renowned for its beautiful women, but Isabella was in a class of her own. Fuck, she had been making my dick permanently hard for the last two years, ever since she'd arrived. It didn't help that she had killer legs that went on forever, and that quite honestly made me think about her pussy each time I gazed at them. Breasts that made my mouth water, and her fucking incredible, long, wild brown hair; I fantasized about holding onto her hair while I fucked her hard at least three times a day.

"Are we going to the fucking club or not?" I snarled.

Being sexually frustrated over a woman you could never have was tough. Isabella belonged to Alec, the only son of the big boss. So much as a look in the wrong direction could cost my life. Plus, Alec knew I had a thing for Isabella. The motherfucker teased me daily about it.

"You need to get some, Edward," Alec snorted. "You can't keep dreaming about what I have."

**Smutward will be arriving in November 2012. Make sure you add this to your alerts, as well as my joint account with (Sally)toocute24 - BeeCute82.**

**This story will also be uploaded on TWCS in November just encase it gets pulled ;)**

**I will be writing smutward POV's and Sally will be doing Pole Dancella POV's**

**On another note:-**

**My book is doing amazingly well. My first batch have sold out already. Thank you to anyone who has already purchased a copy! **

**I'm working on getting Colorblind completed so I can dedicate my time to One Wild Night in November. **

**Colorblind will be getting a double update next week for those of you who are interested!**

**See you guys then,**

**Bee xx **


	2. OWN PART 1

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related belongs to SM, I just own the hot plot!**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta's toocute24 and NeeNee246**

**OWN started off as a hot one shot for charity, that Sally (toocute24) and I have decided to continue together.**

**This One shot is in three parts — if you want to carry on reading about smutward and sexy poledancella, go to our joint account on FF.**

**We are beecute82 and the continued story is called You Own Me.**

**This is rated M for a reason! If you are offended by sexual situations and violence ( not together, though) this isn't the story for you. ;)**

* * *

**One Wild Night**

**By Bee1982**

**Part One**

**EPOV**

I stood, slowly inhaling the last of my cigarette. I didn't like to be kept waiting, and Alec knew it.

"Sorry, Man," Alec smirked, finally walking out of his house, buttoning up his pants. "Isabella is a little demanding today." The lucky fucker; Alec had the most desirable female in the nightclub. Breaking Dawn was renowned for its beautiful women, but Isabella was in a class of her own. Fuck, she had been making my dick permanently hard for the last two years, ever since she'd arrived. It didn't help that she had killer legs that went on forever, and that quite honestly made me think about her pussy each time I gazed at them. Breasts that made my mouth water, and her fucking incredible, long, wild brown hair; I fantasized about holding onto her hair while I fucked her hard at least three times a day.

"Are we going to the fucking club or not?" I snarled.

Being sexually frustrated over a woman you could never have was tough. Isabella belonged to Alec, the only son of the big boss. So much as a look in the wrong direction could cost me my life. Plus, Alec knew I had a thing for Isabella. The motherfucker teased me daily about it.

"You need to get some, Edward," Alec snorted. "You can't keep dreaming about what I have."

"I get plenty, thank you." Yeah, I fucked a lot, but it didn't stop me from wanting her.

The rest of the boys were already at Breaking Dawn. Alec was quick to get the drinks brought over. I knew we had come to talk business. We were hijacking a large drug shipment tomorrow night and needed to prepare.

I'd fallen into my job over seven years ago. I had been involved in a street fight that Alec's father, Aro, had witnessed. I was just as fucked up then as I was now. I could kill with my fists if I wanted to, and almost did on many occasions when I was younger. Aro liked that in me; he saw a rawness that reminded him of himself and decided to take me in. He was the only father figure I had ever known. He taught me how to fire a gun, and the general rules of underground crime. I was his number two, under Alec, which I was fucking proud of. I wasn't family, but I knew Aro trusted me more than some of his own blood.

"Are we ready?" Aro asked, taking a seat in between Alec and me awhile later.

"Yes," Alec glared, downing his whiskey. Alec and his father didn't get along. Alec wanted his father's power, and was too young to understand that that amount of respect only came from experience. He was in too much of rush, and if he didn't calm down, the idiot was going to get himself killed.

"Edward, I want you to control this one." I gaped at Aro. What the fuck? Me, lead? No fucking way!

"Father," Alec tried to interrupt but Aro continued.

"You've been ready for a while now. I want to see what you've got." Aro patted me on the back. "What do you say?"

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Go and get a bottle of my favorite bourbon and we'll celebrate," Aro suggested. I looked towards the bar. Fuck, my dick was twitching; there she was: the goddess — leaning over the bar in a tight, black dress, her legs long and incredible as always. Her hair was tamed tonight, long and sleek. Shit, I'd give anything to be able to slam into her from behind right there and then. I wouldn't give a fuck who would be watching.

The closer I came to her, the more my dick throbbed.

"Good evening, Edward," Isabella smirked, eyeing me. She was such a fucking flirt and that didn't help matters.

"Hello, Isabella." Her name always rolled off my tongue. I wanted more than her name to roll of my tongue, though. What I would do to this woman if I was given half a chance. I'd fuck her raw, leaving dents from my cock in her pussy walls. I was such a dirty fucker, but fuck me, I wanted her.

"You have got to stop looking at me like that," she giggled, throwing her hair over her shoulders. Christ, her breasts were perfect. I could see them even better now that her hair wasn't covering them. "It will get you into trouble one day."

"I have no idea what you mean." I smiled crookedly at her while I gestured to the bartender for a bottle of bourbon. Usually, my grin worked on females, and their pants dropped within seconds, but Isabella had always been immune.

"I hear your taking the lead tomorrow," she commented, sipping her cocktail. I was mesmerized by her deep red lips, and subconsciously licked my own lips. "You'll look after Alec, won't you?"

"Don't I always?" I chuckled before moving back to the table.

We finished off the entire bottle of bourbon while I watched Bella onstage. She was a dancer, but nothing too seedy. Alec wouldn't allow it. She was too beautiful for that, but with one sway of her hips, I was always captivated.

Would I ever stop thinking what a lucky fucker Alec was?

**~O~W~N~**

The motherfucker had finally flipped. The hijacking ended with Alec taking a bullet to his leg. Why did that fucker never listen to me? If I hadn't have shot the gunman down, Alec would've been pushing up daises right about now. Why didn't he let me lead like Aro had asked? Stupid, dumb fucking idiot!

"Oh, God," Isabella cried while Emmett and I carried Alec into his house. We'd already called the doctor. "What happened?"

"The stupid fucking idiot couldn't follow orders!" I snarled, pushing him down.

"I had it!" Alec winced as Isabella pulled a cloth tight around his leg.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Isabella grumbled. Shit! While she was knelt on the floor, I could see right down her top. A fucking black lace bra? You have got to be kidding me.

"Where is he?" I heard Aro before I saw him. Our doctor was behind him. "Alec, will you never learn?" he hissed. "What the fuck happened? I thought we had agreed on Edward leading this one."

"Alec tried to act the big man as usual," Emmett glared. "If it wasn't for Edward, your son would be dead right now."

"Is that true?" Aro glared at Alec, throwing his arms up in the air. "Will you never learn? You can't win these battles alone! You have to let Edward help you. How will you ever take over from me if you can't even trust you're second in command?"

"I trust him," Alec muttered, looking at me.

"He just doesn't like me having the control," I added. I fucking knew what this was all about. I didn't want to take Aro's place; when would Alec realize that? I just wanted to fuck his girlfriend — with his permission of course. I was only asking for one night. One fucking wild night. Yeah, a guy could dream, I guess.

"Just let the doctor fix you up," Aro stressed to his son. "Isabella, can you show Doctor Hale to one of the spare rooms? Emmett and Felix will help Alec." My eyes were on Isabella as she got up. I could tell she was worried for Alec. He had no idea how lucky he was. She really cared about him. Fuck, the poor girl might even love him, but that didn't stop him from dipping his dick in any pussy that came his way. He really was a fucking idiot. If Isabella were mine…shit, no, I couldn't even think about that…but I knew for sure, hers would be the only pussy my dick would visit for the rest of eternity. How could he think any woman was better than her?

"Come have a drink with me, Edward," Aro muttered. I followed him into Alec's study.

"It would seem I am in your debt," Aro mused, pouring us both a drink.

"It was nothing, Aro. I'm just doing my job."

"You've gotten my son out of many scrapes over the years."

"He's like a brother to me. I have to watch his back."

"You never ask for anything in return, Edward," Aro commented, thoughtful.

"There is only one thing I want, and Alec would never agree to it."

"Oh, yes…Isabella." Aro chuckled. "Well, that would be up to Alec and Isabella."

"I would never degrade her like that. She has never been interested in me that way, anyway." I knew that for a fact. I'd lost count of the number of times I asked if I could fuck her. She'd always roll her eyes at me, telling me to sober up before Alec beat the crap out of me.

"Alec doesn't treat her with the respect she deserves." Didn't I fucking know that?

"She cares for him." Fuck knows why, but I knew she did.

"What can I offer you, Edward? You can have anything."

"You know what I want, Aro, just like you know that Alec will never agree."

"One night," Aro muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"If I could persuade Alec, it would only be for one night."

"Are we still talking about Isabella?" Why was my heart racing so much? It was never going to happen.

"I'll talk to Alec," Aro mused. "He owes you. He's fucked around enough in his time. I can't see why you and Isabella can't have one night together."

"I'm not willing to force her, Aro. Isabella should have the choice."

"She will," Aro smiled, shaking his head at me. Yeah, I was being a bit of a pussy, but in all the times I had fantasized about Isabella, she had always been very willing. I wasn't that much of a sex crazed monster that I'd force her. I wanted her moaning, begging for more. Christ, I would want her screaming my name all night while I made her cum over and over again.

It was late when I exited Alec's study. I was just about to leave when a sweet voice called me.

Fuck, Isabella was wrapped up in her robe with my favorite high, silver stilettos on. Was she trying to kill me?

"Edward," she whispered, moving to stand in front of me. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"What for?" I asked confused, becoming drawn to the small part of bare cleavage I could see under her robe. I was such a fucking pervert.

"For saving Alec…again," Isabella stressed.

"It's my job."

"I still want to thank you," she said, touching my chest. I watched as her chocolate eyes widened at the simple touch. Was I affecting her? I did affect most women. I stepped closer, moving so she was flush against the wall. Damn, she smelled so good. I wanted to run my tongue from her neck down towards her cleavage.

"What would you say if I asked for a night with you in return for saving Alec again?" I whispered, putting my arms on either side of her head. My hands were braced on the wall behind her. I don't think I'd ever been this close or bold with her before.

"Alec would never agree." Fuck me. Was that disappointment in her eyes?

"I might have my ways," I smirked, pushing off the wall. I was becoming way too aroused just from looking at her.

"You need to give up on me, Edward. You had your chance," Isabella giggled. There she goes again with her flirtatious ways. I never had a chance. Alec claimed her within seconds of me catching sight of her at Breaking Dawn that first night.

"We'll see," I chuckled. "Look after Alec, and if you need anything, just call." Isabella nodded before I finally left.

I had a shower and jerked off while thinking of Isabella that night. I was too tired to find someone to come over, so I sat on my veranda, checking my gun over and drinking whiskey until the early hours of the morning. I guess I would be running things with Aro while Alec recovered.

**More? :)**

**Bee xx**


	3. OWN PART 2

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related belongs to SM, I just own the hot plot!**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta's toocute24 and NeeNee246**

**OWN started off as a hot one shot for charity, that Sally (toocute24) and I have decided to continue together.**

**This One Shot is in three parts — if you want to carry on reading about smutward and sexy poledancella, go to our joint account on FF.**

**We are beecute82 and the continued story is called You Own Me.**

* * *

**Wow, you guys blew us away with the reviews, alerts and favorites. **

**Enjoy part 2. :D **

* * *

**One Wild Night**

**By Bee1982**

**Part Two**

**_Edward's mood song: 'Sexual Healing' by Marvin Gaye because "Fuck me, Isabella Swan could be mine for one night. That was all the sexual healing I would ever need." — As stated by Edward Cullen in his own pornographic mind. ;-)_**

**__****EPOV**

"I'm not agreeing to this shit!" Alec snarled, throwing his chips on the table. We'd been in the casino for a few hours. Aro was still working on him with the Isabella situation, but I wasn't sure why he was even bothering. Alec was not going to agree.

"Alec, it's one night. If you were that committed to the girl, you wouldn't screw every new dancer who arrives at Breaking Dawn. Isabella is well aware of your betrayal."

"She is_ mine!_" Alec glared at me with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Chill, Man. It's Aro's idea, not mine." I held my hands up. "I'm on your side."

"Isn't there anything else you want?" Alec pleaded. He knew there wasn't. I was already a rich man, and I had the world at my feet. All I wanted was that hot piece of ass for one night. One night! What was his fucking problem? "Fuck!" Alec pulled at his hair. "She's my fucking girlfriend. I'm even considering asking her to marry me. Why are you two doing this to me? It's not fucking fair!"

Motherfucker, he was going to marry her. The lucky bastard!

"Okay, Alec, let's make this fair," Aro suggested, picking up the die from the table. "Let's throw a die and let fate decide." Was Aro for fucking real?

"What?" Alec asked confused while we both watched Aro.

"Edward can pick odd or even; if he wins, he gets Isabella for a night, to do with as he pleases." This was all going to be decided on the roll of a die? Holy fuck, I was one choice away from an entire night with Isabella Swan. I braced myself.

"We are going to gamble on Edward fucking my girlfriend with a die?" Alec roared. "Fuck that!"

"Do you have any better ideas? You owe him, Alec; this is all Edward wants, if Isabella is willing."

"She'll fucking kill me when she finds out about this," Alec stressed, defeated. Fuck, this was really happening. "You better fucking lose, Cullen," Alec glared, downing the entire contents of his whiskey glass.

"Edward: odd or even?" Aro asked, tossing the die in the air, ready to throw it onto the table.

Fuck it; it was fifty/fifty. "Odd," I breathed as Aro tossed the die. It felt as if I was watching in slow motion as it tumbled down the casino table. It bounced and finally rested on a number.

"Three," Alec gasped. Sweet motherfucking Christ, it was odd. _Odd_! "Fuck! You win!"

"For real?" I inhaled.

"It's just one fucking night, and if you go near her after that, I will fucking kill you." Alec was seriously pissed, but a deal was a deal.

"One night is all I need." I tried to hide my smirk, but I was already planning all the positions I was going to fuck her in.

"This is to be kept between only us. I don't want the guys thinking I am hiring her out." Alec groaned. "I'll speak to her when I get back." Fuck me, was this really happening?

**~O~W~N~**

I stood outside the nightclub waiting. Why was I so nervous? Emmett had been telling me all day my mind wasn't on the job, and he was right. Isabella and I were having 'the chat' today. She'd agreed, much to my surprise, and all we needed to do now was sort out the 'when and where.'

I was outside smoking my sixth cigarette in a row when she came out to find me. She looked beautiful, with her hair half up, wearing silver hot pants and a small, tight red top. She must be dancing later.

"Here you are," she smiled, standing and watching me. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I needed a smoke." I smirked.

"Are you going to share?" she asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. I handed my half smoked cigarette over to her, watching her inhale before handing it back.

"I thought you'd be angry," I muttered, trying to keep my eyes from her legs. I couldn't wait to get in between them and have them wrapped around my neck while I attacked that pussy of hers. My mouth was watering just thinking about it.

"I am, but not at you," she murmured.

"You're angry that Alec agreed to this?"

"I'm more pissed that it was decided on the roll of a die," she replied, crossing her arms. Did she realize how amazing her chest looked when she did that?

"You can say no; I'd understand."

"Alec fucks around, why should I miss out on all the fun?" Sweet fucking Jesus Christ, she licked her lips, looking me up and down, eye fucking me. "I have to admit: you are one hot piece of ass." I needed to tell my dick to stay the fuck down before it ripped through my slacks. I was becoming as hard as steel. She was quoting me. She was such a fucking tease.

"I've been thinking the same thing about you for two years, Isabella."

"Yeah, I gathered that," she giggled. "So, where are we going to do this…your place?"

"If you're okay with that."

"Alec is away for the weekend, and I have Sunday and Monday off. I was thinking Sunday night would be good." Shit, that was only three days away. Three motherfucking days!

"I'll send a car for you at seven on Sunday, then," I replied, finishing my cigarette and discarding it on the floor. I couldn't stay out here with her for too long; people would start talking.

"I look forward to it, Edward." Isabella pushed herself closer to me, and I could feel her chest against mine as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "I hope you fuck as well as I imagine you do." I think I just came in my pants.

"That would be telling." I smirked, running my hands into her hair. Holy shit, it was so smooth and silky.

"Until Sunday it is, then, Edward." Isabella chuckled as my lips got a little too close to hers. I felt as if I had vertigo when she moved away from me.

"Do you have any requirements about what you'd like me to wear on Sunday night?" she asked before going back into the club.

"I don't really care. I don't intend for you to be wearing anything for long once I get you into my bedroom," I teased, giving her the panty dropping smile. Fuck me, that time I think it might have worked as I heard her gasp a little.

"I have work to do," Isabella replied, looking a little flustered as she rushed away. Well, fuck me, I had gotten her worked up and she wasn't even naked yet.

I wandered back into the club a minute later. Isabella was already working the pole as I scanned the room. She was so incredible. Every male's eyes were on her.

"Remember, it's just one fucking night," Alec snarled in my ear. "Don't get any fucking ideas. Isabella is mine."

"I'm aware of that, but a deal is a deal. You need to relax."

"Hopefully she'll start talking to me again afterward."

"She's not talking to you?" I had to hold in my amusement. The way Alec was tonight, if I laughed, it might start a fight. He was still getting over his gunshot wound, and was pissed that he had a limp.

"I've never seen her so angry at me before."

"That happens when you offer her out at the roll of a die." Fuck, I shouldn't have said that. Alec glared in my direction before limping off through the crowd. He needed help with his anger problem.

"What was all that about?" Emmett asked, taking a seat next to me. "Do I detect a problem in the ranks?"

"Alec is still pissed about the stunt he pulled the other week."

"You're stronger than him and Aro knows it." I turned, rolling my eyes at Emmett. I knew Emmett and Jasper were on my side, just as Felix and Demetri were on Alec's, but I would never step over Alec. I never wanted to be number one — ever. Why would I need to be? I had everything I needed already.

"I'm slightly older than Alec. He still has a few things to learn."

"A few?" Jasper sniggered, joining us.

"He's Aro's son," I pointed out.

"That doesn't give him the right to think he's better than all of us," Emmett commented. I was going to reply, but something in the distance caught my eye. Isabella seemed to be having trouble on her podium. What was it with these fucking men? The girls were _not_ to be touched!

"Edward, where the fuck are you going?" I could hear Emmett and Jasper call me, but I was already making my way through the crowd, so I didn't turn back to explain myself. I knew they'd follow me anyway; I only ever walked off when there was trouble.

I pushed past the last two guys violently when I saw Isabella being grabbed by at least five intoxicated dickheads.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" I roared, punching and head-butting as many as I could to reach Isabella. "Where the fuck is security?" I yelled as Emmett and Jasper reached my side, helping me with all the fuckers in my way. Isabella was shaking when I reached her. I needed to get her out of this room. I didn't even think; I scoop her up in my arms, fucking bodyguard style, and carried her to the girl's dressing rooms in the back. She clung to me with her head on my chest. My hands were touching her bare legs since she wasn't really wearing much, and I fought back a moan. Now was not the time to be getting turned on. The poor girl had almost been mauled by five assholes tonight.

"It's okay, Isabella," I soothed, kicking the side door open. "I've got you. You're safe." Still, she didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Jane asked as she caught sight of us. Jane was my regular fuck. She had one hell of a mouth when it was wrapped around my cock, but damn, was the girl clingy.

"Can you get Isabella a drink? Some fuckers tried to grab her onstage; and find Alec. That fucker should have been watching. I can't do fucking everything while he is healing," I bellowed. Jane scurried off.

I sat Isabella down on the sofa in her dressing room. "Hey," I cooed, lifting her chin up so I could look into her eyes. "Do I have to treat you for shock? Or perhaps I should give you mouth to mouth." She smiled up at me then. "There's my girl." I grinned, moving my hand away from her face.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered. "That's not the first time you've come to my rescue." Didn't I know it? I always came to her rescue. I was such a pussy. Alec was always too busy playing gangster to see how dangerous it got for a woman with Isabella's beauty in here.

"You need to speak to Alec. You need more security when the club is this busy."

"I'll speak to him," she replied as Jane rushed in with a bottle of vodka.

"It's okay, Bells," Jane stressed, pushing me out the way. Jane never did like Isabella and I being too close. Like I said, Jane was a little clingy when it came to me because she was my regular fuck. I think she thought she had some sort of claim on me. Fucking women.

"I'm alright, Jane. Stop fussing," Isabella moaned, pushing her friend away but taking the vodka bottle first. "You should go out on stage; Vicky will need you. It's crazy out there tonight." Jane looked torn.

"Just go, Jane," I commanded. With one longing look in my direction, Jane was gone.

"You can go, too, Edward. I'm fine," Isabella murmured as I turned to look at her. "I'll have an hour to get my head together before I head back out onstage."

"You should go home."

"No, really, it's nothing. I just freaked out when I realized some guys had gotten onto the stage."

"You're an amazingly brave young woman."

Isabella laughed to herself before speaking. "I must be to have agreed to sleep with you. Jane talks about you all the time." Now I was intrigued.

"Does she now? And what does she say?"

"I'm not going to stroke your ego. Well…not tonight, anyway." Sweet fuck, would Sunday come already!?

"I can see I'll have to keep an eye on you," I chuckled, standing up. She'd stopped trembling now, and I was sure Alec would arrive at any second, limping in and acting the hero. My job was done.

"Edward?" I turned, watching her wide, chocolate brown eyes searching deep into mine. "On Sunday can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Will you call me Bella the entire time?" I had no idea what that meant, but I wasn't given a chance to find out as Alec limped in, taking the beautiful Isabella home with him. I guess that explanation would have to wait until Sunday.

**How fast do we want the last part? It's the longest lemon I have ever written by the way. ;)**

**Sally and I are so happy you are all enjoying this so much already. **

**Make sure you add 'You Own Me' By Beecute82 to your alerts, that's where this story will be posted after part 3 of One Wild Night. Thanks.**

**So how fast should I post part 3 then? ;)**

**Let us know. **

**Bee xx**


	4. OWN PART 3

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related belongs to SM, I just own the hot plot!**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta's toocute24 and NeeNee246**

**OWN started off as a hot one shot for charity, that Sally (toocute24) and I have decided to continue together.**

**This One Shot is in three parts — if you want to carry on reading about smutward and sexy poledancella, go to our joint account on FF.**

**We are beecute82 and the continued story is called You Own Me.**

* * *

**Okay, once again you have blown us away. You asked, so you get. :)**

* * *

**One Wild Night**

**By Bee1982**

**Part Three**

_**Edward's mood song: 'My Girl' by The Temptations — by the end of this one shot you'll understand why.**_

_******EPOV**_

"Something is definitely going on," Emmett mused, looking around my apartment. "Are those fresh flowers?"

"Get out of my fucking bedroom, Em!" I stressed.

"Are you trying to impress a girl?"

"Can you just leave?" I bellowed. It was already almost six. Isabella would be here in an hour, and I still needed to shower.

"It_ is_ a girl!" Emmett snorted. "Fucking hell! You putting roses and shit in your room, who is she?"

"Please just fuck off," I muttered, starting to push him out my door.

"Make sure you wash your balls, Eddie," Emmett yelled down the street. An old woman with her dog looked at him with alarm. "Good evening, Madame," he gestured towards her; she said nothing back.

"Just fuck off, Emmett. I don't want to see your face around here until tomorrow night."

"Not into a threesome, then?" he teased, finally turning to leave.

I had my shower, paying careful attention to my balls. Fucking Emmett; he was making me paranoid. I'd never had confidence issues before, but I needed Isabella to want me as much as I wanted her. After all, this was my only chance to be with her. I changed into my usual black suit pants and white shirt. I didn't see the point of putting anything else on; I wouldn't be wearing it for long. I styled my hair into the usual disarray, and made the final finishing touches in my apartment just before my doorbell rang. Isabella was right on time.

I opened the door, my mouth going dry as I took in the beauty in front of me. Her hair was down and wild, her body wrapped up in a long purple coat, but fuck me, she had my favorite silver stilettos on. I would be asking her to keep those on for a while later.

"Hi, Edward," Isabella smiled, tilting her head. "Are you going to let me in?" Shit; yeah, I needed to stop ogling her.

"Of course," I mumbled, stepping back to let her in.

"So this is your place?" Isabella muttered, looking around as she slowly began to undo each button on her coat. My eyes were mesmerized, watching her hands. Fuck, would it be too much to fuck her in my hallway before she had even taken her coat off?

"Yes," I managed to breathe out.

"Do I get the grand tour?" she smirked, slipping her coat off her body. Sweet mother of fuck, she was in a tight, deep purple dress, her cleavage almost bursting out of the top. Her legs long, and I fucking hoped those were stockings she was wearing. I needed to get my shit together.

"Let me take your coat," I murmured, standing close to her. As Isabella handed me her coat, our hands brushed and we both groaned a little. "Did you want a drink?" I asked her as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Do you have any vodka?" I turned to smile at her, picking up the vodka bottle. I knew what my girl liked to drink. "You seem very prepared."

"That's me," I grinned, pouring us both a shot of vodka once I had hung her coat up. "Are you hungry? I can order out."

"I've eaten. I didn't think you would be wining and dining me." How could she think so little of herself?

"I'll wine and dine you first if that's what you want, Isabella," I whispered, turning to look her in the eyes. "You deserve it: a beauty like you."

"Please call me Bella tonight, Edward." Oh shit, yeah! I'd forgotten about that. "And you don't have to carry on with all the romance. I know what this about. I've seen it all before."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella."

"This…it's a territorial thing. I'm with Alec. You want to be in his place. By fucking me, you think you'll have the upper hand."

"That's what you think tonight is about?" I chuckled, pouring us another shot of vodka.

"It isn't?" Isabella — no, Bella — raised her eyebrow at me.

"Not at all," I muttered, my eyes roaming her body. Why were we wasting time with all this talking? "Let me show you around," I replied, taking her hand in mine.

My apartment was quite large. I left my bedroom until last, knowing once we were in there, I wouldn't be letting Isabella out until I was finished with her. I needed to try to remembering to call her Bella tonight. Why, I had no fucking clue, but I'd do it — for her.

"Do you play?" Bella asked, gesturing at my grand piano as we made our way to my bedroom.

"Not so much now, but I used to," I commented, pulling her towards my bedroom door. "This is my bedroom."

"The main event," Bella replied playfully.

"I fucking hope so," I moaned, licking my lips as I looked at her breasts. They really did look incredible tonight. It made me wonder what she was wearing underneath to get that effect.

"Are we going in then?" Fuck, I was standing there like a fucking idiot, eyeing her chest.

"After you," I grinned, pushing my door open.

"My, you really have gone hard-core with the romance," Bella giggled, wandering around the room. My bedroom was full of vases of red roses and candles. Not to mention the soft Motown music playing in the background. Motown was my preferred chill-out music. You couldn't beat Percy Sledge or Otis Redding in my book when you were romancing a lady. I walked over to the candles, lighting them while Isabella watched me.

"How do you want to do this then?" I asked, once all the candles were lit.

"That's up to you, Edward. I'm yours for the night. What do you want to do?" Fuck, my dick was starting to throb already.

"I want to sit in this chair while I watch you take that fucking dress off," I blurted out. Isabella smirked, stalking towards me like a sexy vixen.

"Well," she smoldered, pressing her hands against my chest to force me down into my chair. "You're lucky; what Edward wants, Edward gets tonight." Fuck, I was one lucky son of a bitch. Isabella stepped away, turning so her back was to me. "Can you turn the music up? I strip better to music." I reached for my remote control, knowing the exact song that I wanted to watch her strip to. "My Girl by The Temptations," Isabella giggled, slowly undoing her dress. "Interesting choice of song, Edward." I didn't give a fuck. Isabella Swan was my girl tonight.

I watched in awe as the purple dress slowly began to fall down her body while Isabella swayed to the beat of the music. Fuck, she was in a tight black bodice. No wonder her cleavage looked amazing. My breath was coming in pants as she began to roll the dress down her waist. Christ, her curves were making me want to fall down to the ground in worship. I groaned, taking in her small black thong and stockings as her dress hit the ground. Isabella's back was still to me, and her cute, fuckable ass was on full display.

"Sweet mother fucking hell. You really are one piece of hot ass, Isabella," I groaned, rubbing myself over my pants.

"It's Bella," she chuckled, leaning down to start to undo her shoes. I was momentarily lost in the perfection of her ass before I spoke.

"Leave the shoes on," I groaned. Shit, I was so hard already. Isabella turned to look at me through her incredibly long legs. How was I going to hold my shit together? Fuck, those legs — and that ass!

"I take it you like my shoes?" she purred, turning to face me.

"There is a lot I like about you," I replied, still rubbing myself. This goddess was almost naked in my bedroom, and within the hour I would be slamming into her — hard.

"Really?" Isabella replied seductively as she began to stalk towards me. "Like what?" she asked, standing right in front of me. I was drawn to the curves of her stomach and her see-through, lace panties. Sweet fuck, her pussy was right in front of me. It wouldn't take much to grab her ass, pull those little panties down, and fucking dive my tongue in until she was screaming my name.

I controlled myself with those thoughts, and instead, slowly traced my fingertips down her stomach towards her belly button. A small groan escaped her lips at my first touch. Christ, her skin was so soft and smooth.

"I love your curves," I whispered, tracing my fingertips down her hips. "I love the feel of your skin." I was breathing quite heavily as my hands moved to cup her perfect ass. "I am a huge fan of this." She giggled as I pulled her closer to me, gripping her butt firmly so my lips finally made contact with her arousing skin. I skimmed her belly button with my lips, moving to pull lightly on the elastic of her panties.

"Oh…Edward," Isabella groaned, her hands falling into my hair and tugging it.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be able to do this to you, Isabella," I whispered against her panties.

"Bella; fuck…call me Bella," she begged as I ran my nose against her sex, over her panties. She smelled amazing, and my mouth was aching to taste her.

"Bella," I chuckled, earning another groan from her as my breath blew across her panties.

"You're still clothed," Bella moaned, clutching my shoulders just as I was about to part her panties and taste her for the first time. My lips were tingling just thinking about it. "That hardly seems fair. You see most of my body every night at the club, but I have yet to see yours."

"Are you trying to get me naked?"

"I thought that was the point," Bella giggled. "Stand up. I want to undress you." I stood, my hands finding a home on her hips. I wasn't sure why, but a part of me didn't want to rush this part. I wanted to explore her before I fucked her. Sometimes the anticipation was better than the main event. Then again, somehow I knew it wouldn't be that way with Isabella.

I looked down at my goddess. She was such a tiny thing in my arms. I towered over her, but she seemed so sure and strong as she began to undo my shirt buttons. Once she'd opened my shirt, she ran her tiny hands up my chest and I shuddered at her touch.

"You have an amazing body," Bella mused, pulling the shirt off my back. "I knew you would."

"You don't have to pretend," I smiled sadly. I knew Isabella had never been interested in me. I'd spent two years trying to make her see me.

"I'm not," she smirked, going for my slacks. Fuck, yes! Now we were getting somewhere. "I've always wanted you, Edward." I laughed; why was she doing this? She didn't have to pretend with me. I knew this was just one night of hard fucking. "Surely you know that." I looked at the surprise on her face. Fuck, was she for real?

"You're serious." I gasped. Fuck no; Isabella, you're taking this way too far. I can't know you actually want me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Let me show you just how much I want you." She bit on her lip, removing my pants and boxers in one go before pushing me back down onto the chair. I was paralyzed watching her greedy eyes roam over my aroused, naked form. Then she licked her lips and knelt in front of me. Shit, yeah, I knew what was coming next, so I braced myself.

I gripped the arms to my chair as I felt her hot mouth take me in. Christ, her mouth! It was warm and so wet. Bella began to work me like a pro instantly, her tongue swirling up and down my cock while her hands massaged my balls. Fuck, I wasn't going to last long if she kept that up, and I was not prepared to have all my sexual frustration of the last two years be wasted in her mouth.

"Fuck…Shit…Bella," I groaned, throwing my head back. This girl knew how to suck cock. I snarled as her teeth grazed down my length. I needed to stop this. I was on the verge of spilling my load. "Bella…Bella…" I was trying to pull out of her mouth, but she held me there, sucking even harder. Fuck this. "Isabella, no!" I groaned, pushing her shoulders.

Bella looked up at me from the floor. Fuck me, she was pouting.

"Are you pouting?" The desire I had for her was filling me. I needed to fuck her, and now. I couldn't wait.

"I wanted to show you how much I am attracted to you," she murmured. I held back a groan. This woman was going to be the death of me. In one sudden movement, I picked Isabella up off the floor, grabbing her ass firmly as I molded her to me.

"How about I show you how attracted I am to you first?" I smirked, watching the shock of my actions register on her face. I didn't give her chance to respond; my lips were firmly against hers before she could even get her next breath. We both groaned at the contact, her legs wrapped tighter around me as our tongues began to explore each other. She tasted like Vodka and strawberries. Was that her lip gloss?

I lay Bella on my bed, ripping the small black thong from her body. I searched her eyes, and all I saw was longing. I pulled a condom from my bedside table and put it on.

"I'm going to fuck you," I groaned, lining myself up as Bella arched up towards me. I slowly ran my fingers through her sweet folds to make sure she was ready for me. God, she wanted this. She was so fucking wet. "I might be a little rough, Baby."

"I can take it. Fuck me, Edward. Just fuck me." Bella groaned as I slammed into her. Motherfucking Christ, it felt like home — as if her pussy was made just for me. I withdrew and slammed in again. Oh, yeah, my girl liked that.

"Do you want it harder?" I snarled, slamming into her all the way.

"Yes…God! Fuck, Edward…more. I need more." I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled her hips up at an angle and slammed in over and over again. Yes! This was what I had been fucking waiting for. I let her have it all as I ground, slammed, and rolled into her. She was becoming wetter and wetter with each thrust. I wished I'd taken her fucking bodice off so I could get my hands on those incredible breasts of hers, but I'd do that next — after I'd given her the best hard fuck of her life. After a few minutes of thrusting, it still wasn't enough; I needed to be deeper. Bella was mewling underneath me, and I fucking loved her sounds. I flipped her around onto her stomach, knowing I could get deeper that way.

"FUCK…Edward!" Isabella dug her nails into my bedding as I slammed right into her from behind.

"I've been dreaming of this position for years," I groaned. "Oh, fucking hell, Baby…it feels so good." Bella was moaning, her head buried in my comforter. "I want to hear you, Baby. Don't hide it." Bella lifted her head, moaning loudly.

I now realized I could undo her bodice in this position. I continued slamming into her while I pulled at the lace ties. In a matter of seconds, my girl would be naked beneath me.

I threw the last of her underwear onto the floor once she was free from the bodice, and moved my hands to palm her breasts. She fit perfectly in my hands.

"Ugh…E…Ed…" Bella couldn't even speak as I twisted and pulled her nipples while I pushed deep into her soaking sex. I was close, and I could feel her begin to tremble.

"Come on, Baby; give it up," I purred, moving one hand to her sex, running my fingers over her clit to help her climax.

"Oh, God, E…Edw…Edward!" Bella yearned while I worked her release.

We both shuddered as I felt euphoria wash over me, and my girl began screaming my name as her climax washed over her.

"OH, GOD…FUCK…EDWARD...FUCK…YES…YES!" Bella fell apart beneath me.

"Fuck, Baby, yes!" I moaned as I emptied my seed.

I lay breathless on top of her for a short while, not pressing my weight into her; I knew I would have crushed her. I just didn't want to move my cock. He was extremely happy with himself. That fuck was 'the best' he'd ever had.

When I managed to pull myself out of her and place Isabella on her back, I was greeted with the glorious sight of her breasts for the first time.

"Holy shit, you're so perfect." I snarled, my lips descending to her breasts.

"Oh God, please Edward," Bella groaned, pushing me back. "I need to breathe for a second." I gazed at my girl. Her hair was wild around her face, her cheeks flushed. Perspiration had gathered on her forehead.

"Baby, you looked well and truly fucked," I teased, stroking her cheek.

"Do you think?" she pointed out, her eyes widening. "Edward, that was…"

"I know, Baby, I know." I smirked, leaning down to kiss her lips. Bella groaned, her arms wrapping around my neck as we began a slow and sensual kiss. I took my time with this kiss, taking each of her breaths deep inside me. My fingertips grazed over her skin as we explored each other's mouths. Her hands roamed my body, and I chuckled against her mouth as her tiny hands groped my ass.

"I never had you down as an ass girl," I smirked once our lips parted.

"There is a lot you don't know about me," Bella giggled beneath me.

"I'm starting to realize that."

"Is this about territory, Edward? You can tell me. I don't mind," she asked, looking up at me curiously.

"I only ever wanted you," I whispered, running my hands through her wild, dark brown hair. "I'm not interested in being top dog, Isabella. You have to believe me."

"Bella," she smiled, running her fingertips across my jaw. "Please call me Bella tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't want to pretend tonight. I've been doing that for two years."

"Don't you think this is getting a little too sentimental?" I teased, running my hand in between her legs. "This is just sex, Baby."

"Why do you always watch out for me in the club?" Bella asked, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when my fingers met her wet entrance.

"Alec asked me to," I lied. This was just one night. I couldn't let it go too far or risk falling for this girl. It was just sex!

"He did?"

"You don't think he'd want you safe?"

"Edward, look at us. This is happening because Alec bet on me at the roll of a die. Is that Alec's way of keeping me safe?"

"He loves you; it wasn't his idea. Aro tricked him. He knew how much I wanted this." I groaned, thrusting my fingers deeper inside her. Fuck, how I wanted this. Bella moaned, arching up to me. I took it as an invitation to suckle on her nipples, lavishing them until she was panting under me. "As much as I love talking to you, Baby, the night is closing in on us, and I have so many positions I want to fuck you in before I let you sleep," I cooed, chuckling as I noticed Marvin Gaye's 'Sexual Healing' come over my speakers. I had always wanted to fuck slowly to that song.

"This is your night, Edward," Bella giggled, wriggling beneath me. "Just don't leave marks. Alec will kill you." I sniggered, moving back to her breasts while my fingers continued to bring her to the brink.

"Are you really saying I can do anything?" I mused as she began to shudder and clench beneath me. I had worked out her body already.

"Oh…God…Yes…Anything!" Bella panted, thrashing against my fingers.

"Well, Baby," I chuckled, moving down to bite gently on her nipples. "I think it's going to be a long night," I breathed, moving down towards her wet sex.

"Fuck…" Bella jolted. "Edward." I ran my tongue against her wet folds, sucking on her clit. "You're going to have to brace yourself, Bella. I haven't even really started with you yet," I cooed in to her center while moving my hands to her ankles to remove her shoes. Bella didn't answer. I think my girl had already succumbed to my powers by then.

**~O~W~N~**

I had no idea what time we eventually fell asleep, but it was definitely the early hours of the morning. I'd fucked Bella in every position possible. All my dirty fantasies had come true last night. I couldn't even pick a favorite part of her body. I loved it all. Well, perhaps her pussy had to be number one. The way my girl screamed when I fucked that tight pussy of hers. Fuck, I knew it would take months to get this night out of my head. I might even have to take more than one girl home with me from the nightclub, just to try and forget how amazingly fuckable Bella was.

She was fast asleep by my side, her wild hair over her face while she slept on her stomach. Would I get one more round in the morning? I hoped so. I wasn't quite ready to give her up yet, but was that part of the deal? Alec had said one night; that didn't sound as if the morning was included, and I had no idea what time his car would pick her up tomorrow.

I scooted a little closer; fuck me, she was beautiful. Alec was the luckiest man alive to have this creature on his arm. I moved the hair from her face, wrapping my arm around her waist to pull her into me. Bella mumbled a little, but didn't wake as she moved her arm to rest on my chest. The smell of her sweet scent soon had me falling into slumber.

**~O~W~N~**

I awoke with big brown eyes watching me.

"Hi," I yawned, stretching. Bella was sitting on the edge of my bed. Fuck me; was she wearing my shirt from last night?

"Good morning," Bella smiled. "I made breakfast."

"You did?" I asked, sitting up. Shit, yeah it was my shirt. I should ask for it back and make her eat breakfast naked. Fuck, I would rather have her for breakfast.

"If you're anything like Alec, I expect you skip the most important meal of the day."

"I'm not usually up in time for breakfast," I replied, getting out of bed and pulling my sweats on. Bella smiled warmly before following me into the kitchen. It was a spread fit for a king. Pancakes, bacon, eggs and fresh coffee. I had no idea I had all of this stuff in my kitchen.

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," I muttered in awe.

"I wanted to thank you. Edward, last night was…amazing." Bella blushed, playing with her hands. I'd never seen her so unsure of herself before. I crossed the room, pulling her into my arms.

"You will always be my perfect woman, Bella. Everyone I meet after you — I'll always be comparing them to you, and I know they'll never come close."

"You can't say things like that to me, Edward." Bella smiled sadly. "We both know what will happen if we get carried away."

"What time is Alec's car collecting you?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face. I knew Bella was right, but I just needed her to know how fucking special she was. Bella tilted her face into my hands.

"In a few hours," Bella whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

"I guess we should eat breakfast then," I smiled, moving away. "I take it you'd like to shower before you go?" Bella nodded as I pulled a chair out for her and poured us both a coffee.

We tucked into the breakfast, and shit, I was hungry.

"Slow down; you'll get indigestion," Bella giggled, taking a bite of her pancake.

"I must have worked up an appetite last night," I smirked.

"I'm not surprised. You're like a machine. Where do you find the energy?"

"I didn't hear you complaining; you did a lot of screaming, but no complaining."

"I'm definitely not complaining," Bella smiled. "I was hoping we'd have time for one more round before I go." I dropped my fork. Fuck yes. I'd get on with that right now; screw the breakfast. "I understand if you're tired. I was just…"

I pushed my plate away. I had almost finished anyway. "Stand up, Bella," I smoldered, moving over to the side of my table that wasn't set for breakfast. I was going to finish my breakfast, but Bella was going to be it. Bella stood, and I couldn't mistake the desire in her eyes. Oh, my girl wanted this — bad. When I reached her, I lifted her up onto the table and took the seat in front of her, pushing her back against the wood. Fuck, she had no panties on I realized as I pulled her towards my face, moving my shirt up her body.

"I'm going to fuck you with my tongue right here, Bella," I cooed, running my fingers into her already slick folds. All Bella could do was groan. "Then I'm going to have you in my bed one last time, and rip my fucking shirt from your body." That had her whimpering and thrashing before my tongue had even made contact with her sex. "I'm going to miss this, Baby, and I've only had you for one night," I moaned, slowly starting to lick up and down her folds.

"Oh…deeper…Use your fingers, Ed…Edward," Bella begged.

"No, Baby…I'm taking my time with this. I need to savor you," I teased against her center. She was so wet. I lapped up everything and kept her on the edge for half an hour before I let her fall down around me.

"You're such a fucking tease," Bella glared as I pulled her up into my arms to carry her back to my bed.

"I'm savoring you. I did tell you that." I grinned, setting her on her feet once we were back in my bedroom. Now was the time to rip that shirt from her body. I had what, forty minutes left with her at the most? I could do a lot in that time.

"What about me savoring you?" Bella mused, running her hands down my bare chest and running her fingertips across the top of my sweats. "You didn't let me lead once last night."

"I didn't think…"

"Let me lead, please, Edward?" Bella purred, pushing me down onto my bed. My dick stood at attention the moment I hit my mattress. My goddess slowly began to undo each of the buttons on her shirt as she moved to straddle me. It was too fucking slow.

"Just let me do one thing," I said, sitting up. Bella looked confused until I ripped her shirt open in one swift movement, the buttons flying in every direction. "That's better," I smirked, leaning back down.

"This was your shirt, Edward." Bella rolled her eyes at me as she peeled out of the remaining shirt.

"I know; I have others, and it was worth it." I grinned, gazing over her now naked body as her tiny hands worked on pulling my sweats off.

"You don't think Alec will be pissed at us for doing this now? I mean, the deal was one night," I asked in concern, hissing as her hands stroked my cock.

"I couldn't give a fuck about Alec right now. He said I could do whatever I wanted with you until the car picked me up."

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned as she positioned her soaking heat over my cock. "What about the condom?" I panted. She leaned over, picking up a condom. I had the joy of her breasts near my face and couldn't resist a lick.

"Right now, I want to show you you're not the only one who can fuck hard," she purred, rolling the condom down my length. Fuck, even that felt good. "Are you ready for me, Edward?" She smiled wickedly, slowly easing herself onto me.

"Holy fuck," I tensed with pleasure. "I was born ready." She licked her lips, leaning down to pull on my bottom lip before bracing herself on my chest as she began to fuck me — hard.

Shit, my girl could fuck. I held onto her hips, loving watching her breasts bounce up and down as she rode me. I should have let her do this last night; it was pure ecstasy, and it didn't take long for me to spill my load. Bella hadn't even reached her climax before I snarled below her.

"Jesus, Bella," I panted.

"Told you I could fuck hard, too," she giggled, sliding off me and looking at her watch. "I really need to think about getting ready. The car will be here in an hour." Did I see disappointment in her eyes? I'd never been good at reading her. I thought she'd never been interested in me. How wrong was I?

"Why have you been acting as if I hardly existed these last few years, Bella?" I asked as she wandered around my room collecting her things. I really had thrown her clothes everywhere last night. I was such an animal.

"It was easier," she sighed, not looking at me.

"Easier?" I replied confused.

"I've always been attracted to you, Edward. Just imagine what could have happened if I'd acted on that. We're lucky we were given this one night. It has been truly amazing." I was still lying on my bed, exhausted, but I was determined to fuck her one last time.

"You were doing that to keep away from me?" Fuck, this wasn't good. Should I really be encouraging her to talk about this? I couldn't stop, though; I needed to know.

"I needed to, Edward. We would have been killed if we did any of this behind Alec's back."

"I'd never…"

"I know you'd never cross Alec that way, too, Edward," Bella smiled, interrupting me. "I just wanted to make it easier for both of us."

"And you think it's going to be easier now?" I raised my eyebrow, sitting up. Bella walked back over to the bed, perching on the edge.

"It was just sex with someone I'm attracted to," she laughed. "Don't be so dramatic." I smiled, pulling her back onto the bed. "I have to get ready," she giggled as I climbed on top of her, nipping at her neck and massaging her chest.

"It's just sex with someone you're attracted to, Bella," I smoldered, moving my fingers into her pussy. "Plus, you didn't climax before."

"And you're going to help with that, are you?"

"Indeed I am," I grinned, thrusting into her. We both moaned. I wasn't sure if it was because we knew this would be our last fuck, or if we were just extremely horny, but we got lost in that moment, holding tightly to each other while we kissed passionately as our bodies became lost in the frenzy until we were both yelling each other's names in pleasure.

We caught our breaths, the sweat dripping off our bodies as we gazed into each other's eyes. Something silent was being said between us, but I was too fucking scared to listen.

"I better have that shower," Bella finally spoke, looking at my clock. Shit, we only had twenty minutes. Where had the time gone? I nodded, pulling out of her. I think my dick actually whimpered.

"There are towels in the bathroom," I called as Bella went to get ready.

I pulled my sweats back on and went to clear the rest of the breakfast dishes while Bella got ready.

She came out fifteen minutes later, wearing skinny jeans and a tight black sweater. She still looked incredible. She'd tied her hair into a high ponytail, and fuck, I was already imagining pulling that while I fucked her from behind. Yeah, I was going to have to do a lot of fucking to get over this night.

"Well," Bella smiled nervously, placing her bag down. "Thanks for a great night."

"It's me who should be thanking you," I smirked, walking over to pull her into my arms. I still had five minutes left. "You didn't have to agree to this, and I hope you don't feel as if you've been used."

"I felt cherished in a lot of ways," Bella smiled, looking up at me. "It's been a while since I've felt like that."

"Alec adores you."

"He adores what everyone else wants."

"He loves you, Bella," I muttered, stroking her face. "You must see that."

"He's doesn't," she smiled sadly. I was going to speak but she continued on. "He loves, Isabella. He doesn't know Bella." Was she trying to say I did? I was reading into this way too much. Before I could answer her, Bella leaned up, grabbing my neck and pulling my lips to hers. I took the kiss gladly. Damn, this was probably the last contact I would ever have with her. Our tongues clashed, our hands devoured, clinging, squeezing and stroking. We were still kissing passionately when my doorbell rang.

Our lips parted even though it seemed that neither of us wanted to separate.

"Goodbye, Bella." I whispered against her lips.

"I'll see you at the club," she murmured, her tiny hands gripping my hair one last time. "I hope you'll still watch out for me. I always feel safer when you're there."

"I'll always be watching out for you." I smiled, kissing her forehead. "And that's not just because Alec tells me to." Bella smiled at that.

I helped her with her bag as we made our way to my front door. I knew Alec wouldn't pick Bella up himself; I noticed he had sent a private taxi as I opened the door.

"Thanks for last night, Edward," Bella smirked, kissing my cheek.

"You're most welcome,_ Isabella,_" I called as she made her way to the car. She turned to look at me, knowing what I meant. This was where it had to end. No repercussions. We'd had our wild night. That was more than I could have ever hoped for.

"I'll see you around the club." Isabella smiled before getting into the car.

"You will indeed," I replied, stretching to get a cigarette.

"Do you have a spare?" Isabella called from the car window. I rolled my eyes. Isabella was back. She was always asking for a cigarette or a light. I walked down in just my sweats, offering a cigarette and then lighting it once it was in her derisible lips.

"Some things never change," I chuckled.

"Nothing has changed, Edward," Isabella pointed out, and she was completely right. We'd fucked for a night; that's where it ended.

"You're as right as ever," I commented.

"I usually am," Isabella teased, starting to roll her window up. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Isabella," I muttered just before the car pulled away.

It sped into the traffic, and with that, my one wild night was over, but fuck me, what a night it had been with my goddess Isabella — or should I say, my Bella?

**To be continued . . . . .?**

**Still want more? Head over to You Own Me by BeeCute82. Sally (toocute24) and I are continuing it as a collaboration.**

**We have a blog for You Own Me, the link can be found on our joint profile Beecute82 (I have posted a teaser for Chapter 1 of You Own Me today, if anyone is interested)**

**Anyway, that's it for OWN on my profile - I hope I see you all over at You Own Me By Beecute82, trust me the fun has only just started. ;) **

**Thanks for reading! The reviews for this little one shot has blown me away. I'm so glad Sally and I decided to continue this.**

**Bee x**


End file.
